build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EpicGuineaPig900919/Blocks That Should Be Added
This is a list of blocks that should be added. There might also be some chests or features that should be added too. #Downloadable Builds: You might be thinking "That's just the load function lol" but my idea is different. People can save their boats and make it so other people can download them into their build space. Each block of the boat costs 5 gold to put into your build space and that gold is given to the creator of the boat each time it's downloaded. #Mythic chest: Gives at least 250 blocks. The Mythic chest costs 1,000 gold and includes all the best blocks (Maybe twice as many things and twice as much chance of them as legendary chest?). The chest block has a 0.1% chance of obtaining. You can also have a chance of getting a gold block. #Computer pack: Has sensors, wires, power sources, and lights that turn on and off. You can literally make a game in a game in a game with this if you're skilled enough. 6,000 gold. Each block has 2 health. Each block weighs 2. Wires connect levers or buttons to certain ability blocks, lights, or power sources. Lights can turn off and on with buttons or levers. Power sources power lights, shield generators, or teleporters. Each power source has 1,000 power and lights take up 0.1 per 5 seconds. Shield generators take up 1 per 5 seconds. Teleporters take up 2 per 5 seconds. Two mega power sources can be bought for 200 robux. They have 3,000 power. Two ultra power sources can be bought for 500 robux. They have infinite power. #Nuke: Has the power of 100 TNT blocks and leaves behind nuclear fallout, which turns blocks dark green and turns the air around it dusty. Dark green blocks and dusty air do 2 damage per second. Costs 10,000 gold. Dusty air stays where it is for 5 minutes or if the player who launched the nuke clears all blocks. 10 health. Explodes if destroyed. Cannot be aimed, however you can use a wheel or pilot seat to turn it. Weighs 50. Explodes via clicking, being destroyed, contact with another block (Other than the player's blocks. Only other players'.), or button or lever. #Taco Block: Can only be obtained from the Secret Place revamp. If you click it it disappears and a crunching noise is heard. The player who "ate" it has a speed and health boost that lasts for 3 minutes. The player is permanently one stud wider until they reset or die. One health. Weighs 2. 10 - 28 tacos can be obtained from fighting Fabbi. #Sign Block: The owner of the Sign Block can write anything the chat moderating system of the game allows on the sign. Can be made of wood or metal. Has a low chance of being obtained in Legendary chest and high in Mythic. 5 of random type can be bought in shop for 500 gold. Metal health: 8. Wood Health: 1. Weight for both: 5 #Ultra Building Space Gamepass: The player who buys this has a 1,000 block long and wide building space. Costs 1,000 robux. #Parachute Block: Can be equipped like a jetpack. Opens with P on PC or a button found over the jump button on Mobile. Slows you down while falling. Can be re-used 3 times before breaking. Weighs 1 and has 1 health. Costs 600 gold for 3. #Ruler tool: Costs 1,000 gold. Is used to measure how long an amount of blocks is if you want a specific length. #The Passengers Quest: The goal is to make it to the end with 5 or more people and no stronger materials than marble. You must have ten or more seats. No jet turbines. No attaching blocks to your avatar. Your reward is 1,000 gold, 50 metal seats, and 300 marble. Comment if any of these ideas or good or bad. Show your thoughts. Category:Blog posts